An electronic device may include a variety of different components. For example, the electronic device may include a display device. The display device may show data to a user. The display device may be coupled to a housing of the electronic device in a variety of manners. In a first example, the housing of the electronic device may include a first portion and a second portion that are coupled together with the various hardware components being disposed wholly within or partially within the housing. The first portion may be a top portion in which the display device is mounted on an interior side of the first portion. The first portion may include a recess for the display device to be exposed to an exterior of the housing such that the data may be viewed. With the display device mounted on the interior side, the first portion of the housing may include flanges that extend over an exterior side of the display device such that the display device is securely housed. However, these flanges decrease an overall surface area in which data may be displayed on the exposed surface of the display device.
In a second example, the housing of the electronic device may include an external mounting such that the display device is externally mounted to the electronic device. Accordingly, the display device has an increased overall surface area in which data may be displayed. When the display device is externally mounted, the display device is taped or glued into place in the external mounting. For example, an interior perimeter of the display device may have the adhesive applied thereto. However, with harsh environmental conditions, other scenarios in which the electronic device may be subject to inadvertent forces, the adhesive losing its integrity, etc., the externally mounted display device may decouple from the housing of the electronic device. For example, the display device may “pop out” of the external mounting.
Accordingly, there is a need to further ruggedize the coupling between the housing of the electronic device and the externally mounted display device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.